


It's Over Now

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-war Robin dwells on the struggles of the past, while her husband, Virion, reminds her of the pleasures of the present and the beauty of the future. F!Robin x Virion fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over Now

For pity’s sake, eight years had passed since—I still cringe at the thought of, once again, seeing that monster’s mark glaring at me from the back of my dominant hand. The beetle that crawled off only served as a reminder of my sacrifice...oh, how things have changed since then. Years of my life…wasted in limbo: away from friends, family, and reality itself.

As I stared at this newly blanked slate, thoughts of perilous battles and vague memories perverted my consciousness. My gaze rested on my son and my husband; they laughed and smiled, as they riddled makeshift targets with arrows.

The smell of blood was ripe and screams of terror filled the air; I envisioned a battle field, filled with young warriors, and my other senses accommodated the idea. Feelings of hopelessness interrupted bouts of laughter and calm. Visions of lives lost and board games won blurred together as I watched the young boy—who's features my husband likens to my own—boast of his victory just like his father, from whom he gets his odd hair color. My heart filled with joy as I admired his flawless skin, never to be tainted by the marks of my cursed bloodline.

The two accompanied me under the shade of a grand cherry tree, a luxury of the peace we once fought for. The younger of the boys—well…“men,” as he would often assert—plopped himself unceremoniously in my lap. His humble bragging was interrupted by his father’s insistence on pre-meal hygiene.

“Morgan.” He averred with a scowl.

His firm tone sent the “grown man” scurrying.

"You're still thinking about it…aren’t you?" 

His voice was soothing; his touch was reassuring—marrying this blue-haired francophone was the weightiest of my handful of blessings. He gently motioned me closer and clasped my shaky hands.

With a sympathetic smile, he whispered, "It's over now, you can rest easy."


End file.
